The present disclosure relates generally to power source transfer. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a high-speed power source transfer system that helps maintain power continuity to loads.
In many industries, it is desirable to supply power continuously to critical industrial loads. For instance, it is important in the power and process industry to continuously supply power to induction and synchronous motors on a load bus. In such cases, it is helpful to have a primary power source and an alternative power source selectively electrically coupled to the load bus. For instance, the primary power source and the alternative power source may each include a circuit breaker that can connect/disconnect the power source from the loads on the load bus. By controlling the circuit breakers, a high-speed power source transfer (HS-PST) system controls which power source (e.g., the primary power source or the alternative power source) is powering the loads on the load bus. If, for example, the primary power source loses power, the HS-PST system can quickly change to the alternative power source. However, transferring to the alternative power source without synchronizing the load bus with the alternative source may lead to problems in the industrial processes and rotary machine loads.